girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-03-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- And how is this "perfect"? Argadi 10:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) My guess? Gil's gonna do the same thing to Othar that his father did and send Othar to spy on Lunevka and his father for him. The worst thing that happens is that Othar gets wasped, which isn't a great loss. —jdreyfuss 12:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you're right, Jdreyfuss, but Gil need to intervene with a very lovestruck and now angry Bangladesh DuPree if Othar is to survive. Once Captain Vole has recovered, he will find himself intervening again. On the other hand, Gil's plans might well be upset by the actions of his bloodlusting minions. -- Billy Catringer 14:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hail! Hail! The gangs all here! The Foglio's are brilliant! They have assembled Gil's Merry Band of...of...''well at least they are here. What an assemblage to assault an empire! '''Gil and the Loose Cannon' they could make T-shirts. Agatha has her coterie (panel 1) of heroes now Gil gets his. Gil just has to get them pointed in the right direction all at the same time. How hard can that be? Der fliegende Hollander 17:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Agatha's entourage have established loyalty in one form or another. Gil's collection, well ... I'd say loose cannons is rather descriptive. Particularly, Othar. I don't think even he knows what he's going to do next. AndyAB99 18:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) That band of heroes is definitely a point-and-shoot one, as it were. —jdreyfuss 22:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait, how did Othar find Gils secret lab, is there a sign outside pointing and saying Gils Secret lab this way? Agathahetrodyne 16:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Dat's a verra goot qvestion, Agathahetrodyne. Dhere are many tings about Othar dat nobody ken unnerstand. Like vy don't he die when he falls from vay up in the air? Itz because heez Othar. That's all the explination I need. -- Billy Catringer 16:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Now I'm wondering, where's Bang? It seems unlikely she's frozen into immobility by these unaccustomed emotions she's feeling, why isn't she knifing Othar? ... now that I'm thinking about it, why is she there at all? We see her telling Gil she stepped out for coffee and found him gone. She must of known that the Baron lived, she was in the control room at about the time that news broke. If she missed that she would have heard Vole say it. She works for the Baron and does what he says, she said so herself, why didn't she go see the Baron for new orders in a new situation? And where's her coffee? Or maybe she did go see the Baron and is already wasped. And now I'm wondering about her long term loyalties. She apparently feels some personal loyalty to the Baron, but I see little evidence of such loyalty to Gil, the House of Wolfenbach, or any larger abstractions like the Empire or the Pax. Plainly, she's smitten with Vole and his vision of Blood and Iron. When the rather large gap between Vole's vision and Gil's view of the future begins to affect decision making, (and it will, goal mismatch is the bane of any organization, no matter how small) which way will she go? Gsulli7369 23:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page